Dancing with the Devils
by Cappucafe
Summary: Camellia Diose danced on a thin line of light, one side is death, and the other is darkness. Blindfolded and unstable, only two hands of many hallucinations solidify to take the lead for her. But she has to to be able to identify who guides her, who manipulates, and who is simply a figment of her imagination. Eventual Oc x Canon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! After a long period of break and rethinking how the plot should be, I have restarted this series! Thank you so much for y'all patience and I appreciate the support you gave me for the previous version of this book. Please continue to support me! Thank you 33**

 _"Hmm? Phantomhive?" The young lady questioned with disinterest. "I thought they were dead." She flicked her knight and knocked down a bishop. The woman then picked up the conquered piece, giving it a glance over, before carelessly tossing it to the side. Even a stranger or a dense person could tell that this woman had an extremely short attention span. It would be hard to even keep her company for a few minutes._

 _"Hehe so did I! Imagine my surprise when a little boy came back and became Earl Phantomhive." Queen Victoria chuckled, looking at her chessboard. After the queen made her move, immediately the lady across from her struck down the King piece. Grinning in slight amusement by her victory the woman paid her Majesty more attention as her violet eyes looked more attentive. "Checkmate, your Majesty." The lady laughed._

 _"Oh dear, this is the thirty sixth round in a row that I lost. Do be a sweetheart and not tell anyone about this old woman's incapability to play chess." Queen Victoria grinned, displaying an expression of being flustered. The Queen's opponent stared at her momentarily, thinking whether if the Queen was truly feeling embarrassed or if she was playing a kind old woman role. Her calculating look disappeared as quickly as it came as she laughed. "Please, your Majesty, we both know that you were holding back. What was the real reason that you requested for my audience?"_

" _Aren't you a sharp one? I'm relieved that my cousin had such a reliable descendent to take his place. Be sure you visit and befriend the Earl, it'll benefit both you and I greatly. It can increase your net of connections, and it can guarantee a better efficiency in tasks for me. I'd like to see my dear cousin's granddaughter and the Earl become great friends." The very demand made the woman wrinkle her face in obvious disgust. Partially because her pride hurts from being treated like a child, and because she WILL be dealing with a child._

 _"I beg your Majesty to refer me as a human being and not a toy...I am a lady of freedom and I can choose who my companions are." The lady sighed as she sipped her tea. The queen sighed at the only person in the entirety of England who spoke to her like that. In some ways, it was certainly refreshing._

 _"How dare you speak to the queen like that?" A man with white hair demanded. He was wearing a white tailcoat with white trousers, making his entire wardrobe colour palette white. His sword was pointed towards the lady and Camellia glanced up. To her, it was obvious he was using any chance he could to just throw her off of her world of amusement, which he had never succeeded once. This time, it wouldn't be any different._

 _"What? Oh it's just Charles number two." She smirked, her amethyst eyes glittered as she watched the young man twitch with tilted her head, her chestnut brown hair was braided and looped up, pinned neatly at the back of her head. She was wearing a dark green and black dress made of velvet and she wore a pair of black opal earrings, or also known as fire opals._

 _"Y-you..." He snarled at the woman who didn't give him a single moment of respect. He was extremely close to pierce the tip of his weapon into her mocking amethyst eyes but was stopped by the Queen. Victoria chuckled and waved her hand casually, causing Charles to lower his sword in a huff._

 _"It is alright. I have a very enjoyable time when I am with you, Camellia."_

 _"I am honoured to hear that. And she is right, do relax ." She teased. Charles mumbled something under his breath and Camellia just grinned. She picked up her cup again and took small sips while the Queen smiled fondly at her. "It's been so long is it not, Camellia? I would like to catch up with you."_

 _Camellia nodded absently, encouraging the Queen to continue with her grandmotherly talks. She was more interested in the mix of tea leaves in her drink than hearing Victoria talk about biscuits with the old noblewomen during afternoon tea._

 _"So, have you gotten yourself a fiancé? Or at least a gentleman caught your eyes? I do know a few gentlemen who are excited to take your hand for marriage. Let's take the Chancellor's son for example, the Ambassador from Germany...or do you prefer handsome youths such as the Viscount? Oh! I heard that you had a few marriage proposals but they were withdrawn immediately because of your small hissy fits. Or was it because you already accepted an offer?"_

 _Camellia gagged and her face scrunched up into a scowl and utter disbelief. She began coughing heavily and when she calmed down, she dabbed her mouth with a handkerchief. Clearly, marriage and romance were topics that she steered clear of. "Please, my dearest Queen...men are such simple minded creatures filled with lust for power, money and women. If I can find even a single person who wouldn't have that as their whole brain I would consider them as a possible candidate. But are you serious? Lord Pytalahlfjh whatever his name is so old and he already has three wives! Then there's the young Sir John who immediately talked about the distribution of property once marriage happened. I can't be bothered with them." She rolled her eyes as she listed two of the proposers as she angrily finished the rest of her tea without enjoying the flavour._

 _"Oh sweet child, you cannot use that as a basic standard for all men. Take Charles for example. He's a well mannered, loyal and respectful young lad." The queen chuckled as she praised her guard. He seemed to puff out in a bit of pride while Camellia stared at him, noticing his pride. She continuously tsked and shook her head. "A simple compliment and fed his ego so much. This man certainly has the arrogance and large ego that I certainly don't want in my life."_

" _You little-" He hissed under his breath while motioning a thumbs down behind his back and a casual slit across his throat with his hand. Camellia motioned her head out the window, sending a signal to tell him that she'll take the fight outside. Queen Victoria then motioned for Charles to step forward, not noticing their small exchange. He took out a small photo from his chest and made sure to glare at Camellia in the process, as she returned a cheeky smile. Charles clicked his tongue in annoyance and passed the photo to Camellia._

 _She picked up the picture laid out in front of her. In the picture, it contained a picture of a twelve year old boy with blue eyes and an eyepatch. He had navy blue hair and was so serious that he looked like an adult._

 _"This boy is Ciel Phantomhive? This child?" Camellia Diose studied the picture with a raised eyebrow. From the corner of the picture she noticed his butler was standing next to him, posed and looks in every way perfect. Too perfect. She glanced at the redness in his eyes before realizing that the Queen was analyzing her. As their eyes met, Victoria smiled. "Interested?" She asked as she sipped her Darjeeling tea._

 _"Why Your Majesty...why have you not shown me this earlier? If you wanted me to be interested you know that showing me this would pique my interest." Camellia waved the photo in the air as her mouth curved into a sly smile. Camellia had a natural, vixen and sly like face and personality...and this played a huge part in her appeal and reputation._

" _That would not be fun, would it? We both know that I, Queen Victoria, and you, Duchess Camellia, adore games. And this photo is just the beginning of a huge entertainment." Queen Victoria smiled good naturedly, too pleasantly that it revealed part of her mischievous and manipulative side._

 _Camellia stopped waving the picture and looked at her superior before laughing. "Queen Victoria of England! I shall perform your wishes. If it is a game of friendship that you want me to play, so be it!" Camellia stood up with flourish and puts on her black fur coat. She pulled her black gloves onto her hands and grabbed the kitchen knife, which had been set aside for their snack. She stabbed the photo and curtsied before walking out of the room and leaving a trace of her dignity, pride, and arrogance._

" _That rude wretch!" Charles cursed._

" _Language, Charles. Camellia does not realize that this game is not that pleasant. Her personality is refreshing and all...but it can be quite the pest with her old butler. Now that her butler is gon, Camellia is in my control. Without that butler of hers, let us see how she can play this abnormal game of the Phantomhive. After all...all of my underground pawns adore games. " Queen Victoria looked out with a gentle beam. "Isn't that right, Jacque Escura?"_

. . . . .

. . . .

. . .

. .

.

 _Fast forward…._

 _._

 _. ._

 _. . ._

 _. . . ._

 _. . . . . Start Party. . . . ._

There has always been that one woman on the top of the social hierarchy as well as the life of the party. In London, no, in the entirety of England, the most wanted woman was Duchess Camellia Diose. She had delicious olive skin and a very appealing body. Her fashion was also impeccable due to her successful fashion line in London. The woman whispered alluring words and once you're caught in her seduction, she throws you away like a piece of moldy trash. However there are flaws that have made weak-willed men back out of their advances.

First of all, as playful her nature is, she despises being touched by a man unless she initiates physical contact first. And if you are too intimate, she will make sure to take off her glove and throw it at you. After that, when you expect a slap from a weak woman, she clenches her fist and makes sures to damage your face.

Second of all, her temper is comparable to that of a bull. If she doesn't like you, she would make sure that you know, and the public knows too.

And finally, the woman is not simply "feisty" but also on the verge of being barbaric. She enjoys joining in on the alcohol provided and drink away into the night. She prefers watching street fights and duels than a social outing to the latest boutiques. And the woman is definitely the opposite of a timid and quiet lass, quite the opposite of her ever so loyal maid, Wendeline. After a letter arrived at her manor, instructing her to solve Jack the Ripper's case, Camellia demanded that they see the Undertaker. After all, the odd and most eccentric person Camellia knew, also happened to know the most information.

When they arrived to the Undertaker's shop, they stepped off their carriage and Camellia pinched the bridge of her nose. The shop was battered, dreary and bleak. It was as if they were stepping into a film noir about a haunted house. Camellia poked the dangling sign saying "open" which was hanging onto its life by a thread quite literally.

"Just as depressing as I remembered." Camellia sighed while Wendeline shivered. The Duchess pushed the door open and walked in, while Wendeline was hanging in the back, walking very slowly. She looked around at the series of coffins and odd objects. There was one missing 'thing" that belonged here, but was nowhere in sight. As if answering her thoughts, a lid from the coffin slowly creaked open and a low giggle escaped it. The giggle wasn't a high pitched, young adolescent girl's average laugh, but it resembled a broken record much more.

"A very dull place too." Camellia rolled her eyes at his lame attempt on trying to scare her. However, poor Wendeline wasn't very good with terrifying things so she screamed and fainted.

"AHAHAHAHA! Her face was so funny! It's just too bad that I will never see you get scared, Duchess." The Undertaker stepped out and carefully closed the lid of his coffin before circling his guest in much joy. The woman merely gave him a blank, unamused stare before hauling her maid onto a nearby couch. She dusted her hands and then crossed her arms to reply to the Undertaker.

"Really? Maybe your tricks are just getting old." Camellia looked around before leaning against the table, waiting for him to say something. "So? I know that you're aware of why I'm here because mister Undertaker here knows everything."

"Hehehe...aren't you a bright one?If I'm not wrong, it's about Jack the Ripper?" Instead of guessing, his tone merely demonstrated that he was confirming the truth. As he watched the woman nod and drift her attention to the antiques around his shop, he perked up as he heard the sound of an arriving carriage. His hands curled up as he let out a noise, closest to a squeal of delight, and pranced around his shop. This continued for three second before he opened up his coffin and stepped in. "Speaking of which, the Earl is here!" He cackled and closed the lid on himself, silence finally settling in to give Camellia a refresher. She picked up a jar with an odd substance containing a red lump. She glanced at the label, before hurryingly putting the jar back. Human organs weren't her favourite things to observe and never will be.

Suddenly, the door burst open with a little boy's voice shouting: "Undertaker, are you here?" Much to the child's "disappointment", he saw a brown haired woman with tanned skin rather than an insane man. She glanced up, nodded her head in greeting before pointing at the coffin where the Undertaker was. At this, the silver haired man burst his lid open and huffed. "Duchess! You weren't supposed to tell him where I was!" He then turned his head eerily around and tilted it, giving off an unnerving feel. "Hihihi...I knew you would come...Earl Phantomhive." He chuckled while Camellia's head shot up, towards the direction of the young boy. Earlier, her mind lagged when the Undertaker said Earl and she didn't think much of it. But now, once he said his name, she recognized the boy from the photo that Queen Victoria gave her. Which also meant that _he_ was her. She noticed a man clad in all black stepped into the building, shortly after a woman in red, her assumed butler, and a Chinese man stiffened slightly at the Undertaker's sudden appearance.

"I didn't come here to play-" Ciel was interrupted by Undertaker who put his finger to the Earl's mouth. Camellia didn't bother to hide her face which was scrunched up with disgust, a common feature and expression for her. She eyed him warily and backed away slightly, commenting: "What a pedophilic freak. Can you keep your disgusting hands to yourself for once and just give me the information I want?" She glanced up and her eyes met the butler's beady red ones. Her heart stopped for a brief moment as she felt a chill that was unsettling, unpleasant, and very familiar. She immediately looked away and faced the Undertaker instead.

"Now, I know wh-" Undertaker began but was stopped by the butler with glasses shrieks.

"T-there's a dead person." He squeaked pointing at Wendeline's unconscious body. Everyone seemed horrified, but not too surprised since this whole shop and business seemed like a shady ordeal. At least everyone except for Sebastian, the supposed perpetrator and Wendeline's mistress.

"Heehee...yes that is indeed a dead person! I was to put her into a coffin!" The Undertaker grinned, seizing this chance to terrorize his guests further. His plans were slightly ruined as Camellia did not hesitate to deliver a swift kick to his shin and she mustered a smile that was sickeningly sweet and fake. "Please don't worry, she's only my maid who fainted but this man's all too hilarious pranks. Ah! I'm being sarcastic in case you didn't know!"

"You had to ruin the fun~" He pouted and then began to continuously poke her, much to her annoyance. "Booohh, it's been awhile since you and the Earl has come to visit and all you do is talk about some serious stuff and never give me a good laugh-" Camellia grabbed his finger and pushed it in the direction it shouldn't bend towards. She didn't hesitate and dusted her hands off, unfazed by the man's odd expression.

"I was kind enough to just snap your finger a little bit, you masochist. I don't have time for your jokes." She glanced up and noticed a collective expression of surprise as they stared at her. She arched an eyebrow, waiting for them to speak. "You're...the Duchess?" It wasn't the fact that the Duchess was violent or anything that made them surprise since after all, Camellia was well known for her barbarus actions. It was the fact that a noble woman would bring herself to such a depressing shop like this, especially since she ran a fashion line. Unsure on how to reply, Camellia tilted her head and responded with "Yes?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Ciel stepped up in front of her. He bowed deeply and Camellia curtsied gracefully. When they both stood they smiled before saying:

"Glad to be of your acquaintance and finally meet you, as requested by Her Majesty, Queen Victoria."


	2. Chapter 2

Undertaker recovered and cleared his throat. He looked around the room and said: "Now that you all finished your greetings, let me resume to what I was saying. Welcome Earl and Duchess, I know why you are here. With just one look on your face, I can tell. Since both the Earl and the Duchess made their way to see me, I'll do everything I can to help."

"You know something?" Ciel asked.

"Take a seat first! I'll go make tea!" The Undertaker grinned as he waved at the group to gesture that they should sit down. But it was highly unlikely that they could do so as there were only decorations around coffins. But the coffins are terribly creepy and disturbing. "Where?!" Camellia and Ciel asked, frustrated.

"Why not sit on top."

"..."

"Now then, you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared by the disturbance" he began seriously."But this isn't the first time I handled this kind of thing." He said, cheerfully while he chewed on...

Dog food?! Camellia thought in horror and Ciel looked kind of sick.

"Isn't this the first time? What do you mean?" Madame Red looked confused.

"It happened before, a case where prostitutes were murdered," Undertaker offered a dog biscuit to Ciel who shook his head. "The way they were killed was similar too." Camellia finally looked concerned, causing the Undertaker to grin. "But in the beginning, they didn't think much of these cases. Though all the murdered prostitutes had something in common."

"Something in common?" Ciel asked. "What is it?"

"Well now, I wonder what. I wonder what it is indeed. Is it bothering you?" The Undertaker grinned slyly and teasingly. He swung back and forth as he obviously expected something from them. Camellia rolled her eyes in frustration before she went to Wendeline's fainted body and slapped her cheeks.

"Good morning Wendy!" She chirped as Wendeline woke up.

"Ah miss! I am so sorry that you had to wake up without me calling you..." She mumbled. She groaned as she felt a huge headache coming up. As she rubbed the temple she looked around, not being able to make sense of the people around her.

"Wendy...you fainted in the Undertaker's shop remember?" Camellia stepped aside to show the weird looks everyone else was giving Wendeline. Wendeline then turned crimson in embarrassment. Camellia strided back to the group of people.

"I see, so that's how it is... You are indeed a good business maker, Undertaker. How much money do you want for this information?" Camellia twitched her eyes in irritation. She knew that the Undertaker didn't want money at all.

"I don't want any of the Queen's money!" Undertaker started shaking the Chinese man vigorously. He then stopped and faced the two nobles who came to seek for his help. His eyes glinted mischievously and hungrily. The man was so excited for his demand that he began to drool. Camellia inched away a little from the man, disturbed but used to his antics.

"I only have one requirement. Show me a first rate laugh! If you do, no matter what you want to know, I'll tell you."

Camellia crossed her arms and scoffed as she pretended to not hear Lau's lame joke and Madame Red's very, very dirty jokes. She had no good jokes herself, in fact she was told that her sense of humour was...nonexistent. It was then Sebastian's turn. "Everyone, please go outside."

Camellia didn't show her confusion as she stood up, a little bit hesitant and wary of the man. When he had entered the store, she already felt on edge and uncomfortable but she wasn't quite sure why. The unpleasant feeling was very familiar and only when he opened the door to escort everyone out, did she realize why. She had stopped exiting to glower at the man, flinching as he gestured at her politely.

"Miss, do you mind going outside please? I am doing this for all of us."

"I find it suspicious that you have to show a joke without us seeing. What is so bad about it that we have to move? Unless, you're hiding a secret." Camellia arched her eyebrow as she flashed a grin that had hints of hostility. She wanted to see and push him so that her suspicions are confirmed. Sebastian returned an amused smile before he bowed. "Then I beg your pardon..."

Camellia was confused for a second but realized what was going to happen. Too late. Sebastian had princess carried her and was walking towards the exit.

"Wha? Put me down this instant you...you...vulgar demon!" She turned crimson. If anyone saw her being carried like this, her reputation will be ruined. He continue to give her his smile before putting her down and telling everyone not to peek inside. Camellia clenched her fist. And it wasn't because that he expertly handled her, but it was because she was able to confirm her suspicions when he carried her upon closer inspections. He really was a demon.

Moments later,he came out with a triumphant smile while the Undertaker's gleeful cackling could be heard. Camellia flinched as Sebastian seemed to stare at her, as if he had also realized something. And it seemed like it was a game for him. Camellia shot him a glare before going in.

"Your request has been fulfilled so tell us the information." Camellia demanded as she crossed her arms. The Undertaker nodded as he tapped his chin, thinking briefly before chuckling once more. "Gufu...all of the victims aren't whole women anymore."

Startled, Wendeline asked him a question. "Wha-what do you mean not whole? You mean it's like they are mutilated and have missing parts or?" The Undertaker grinned and clapped at her response.

"Bingo! All of their wombs...are it was very brutal, the wombs were very precisely cut out."

Everyone gasped and Camellia's brain began thinking. The precision in the middle of the night and to carry it out at midnight without being caught. The killer seemed a little bit to skilled and is not something a normal citizen can do.

"Thank you for your information, Undertaker. Camellia stood up. "We just need to start planning."

"I agree, Duchess Camellia. In fact, would you like to come over to my manor with Madame Red and Lau to discuss? I'm sure that with a combined effort, it will become much easier and efficient to complete this job." He took her hand in a gentleman like manner. Briefly, but without being detected, she examined him with a calculating stare before grinning. "That would be my pleasure." A carriage arrived and they all cramped inside. As Camellia sat down and adjusted herself, she thought about how it was a pity a boy so young was already slapped in the face with reality.

"We need to come up a list with people who are suspects." Ciel began as he examined the ring on his finger. He then turned to Sebastian, ordering him to do so right away. The butler merely put his hand to his chest and smiled. "Yes, my lord" were the final words he said before he opened the moving carriage's door, prepared to jump off. Everyone's mouth dropped open except for Camellia and Ciel.

Camellia narrowed her eyes at him, her amethyst eyes met crimson red eyes. "Demon." She hissed at him, under her breath and turned away. But not before she caught the surprised look Sebastian gave her. The corners of his mouth curved upwards and then he jumped. Everyone except the Earl and Duchess scrambled to the window to look but he had disappeared. Ciel noticed the Duchess across from him wasn't surprised and was curious. "I'm impressed Duchess, you don't look very bothered about my butler's actions unlike the usual reactions. Usually the people I meet who are like this, are either extremely stupid or very intelligent. And based on our interaction, I'm sure you are the latter."

"Call me Camellia. And I've seen many strange things and people." She flashed him a playful smile before resuming to looking at the view outside. She would rather not expand on their current topic any further. Sensing that, Ciel grinned and also looked outside. Wendeline, Madame Red, and Lau looked at the two of them, perplexed.

"When will your butler be back?" Madame Red asked Ciel as they all stepped off the carriage. Ciel just smiled and the door was opened for them. "Welcome back, young master." Sebastian bowed slightly. Madame Red, Lau, Grell, and Wendeline's mouth dropped open. Sebastian grinned at Camellia and asked: "What tea would you like, Duchess?" Camellia and Sebastian stared at each other before she sighed and replied, "Darjeeling. Sebastian looked surprised. "I had thought you were more of a jasmine tea person."

Camellia looked back at him, her eyes mocking and her mouth turned into a teasing smile. "I suppose demons aren't always right." She walked past him and followed Ciel and the others into the living room. Sebastian straightened and chuckled. "Oh my, I have been found out." He then vanished to make some Darjeeling tea.

"So? Where's the list of suspects? Surely you couldn't have made that long of a list in such a short time?" Madame Red challenged. Sebastian had just brought a tray of teacups and was serving them. Camellia sighed in satisfaction as she took a whiff of the fragrance, making the butler arch his eyebrows by a millimetre in pleasure. Ciel smirked and said one word, "Sebastian."

"Yes, my young lord." The demon took out a rolled paper and untied the ribbon, letting the scroll unroll. He began listing the suspects and their mysterious actions. Again, the four normal humans were amazed and shocked. Camellia was busy making notes inside her brain when he suddenly stopped talking.

"Camellia, as a fellow inspector of this case, I'd like to hear your opinion." Ciel said as he looked at her expectingingly. The brown haired woman set her tea aside. "I'd like to check Viscount Druitt first since that man has nothing but the oddest and most suspicious hobbies. But there's another person I also have in mind...but that can wait." Her eyes flickered to Madame Red quickly before staring back at the Earl. Ciel nodded in approval. "That is what I was thinking. The viscount is our top suspect." He motioned Sebastian to show her the scroll.

"Lucky for you..." Camellia began. "The viscount had gave me an invitation for the last Season's party." She signalled Wendeline, who took out an envelope from her pocket and showed it to everyone. "Then..." Lau began. Camellia's face turned into a coy smile.

"We are sneaking the Earl in."

…

..

.

Heading to the party…

.

..

...

"So..." Ciel began. "Why do I have to dress like this?!"

"Because Sebastian is supposed to be the Duchess's escort and they are a pair. Wendeline can be Camellia's sister. Lau and I are husband and wife. You are our niece so no one recognizes you. And Grell...you can stay the same." Madame Red ordered her butler. The butler pointed at himself and looked extremely disappointed that he didn't get to doll up unlike the rest.

"Haha! What's the problem?" Camellia laughed before she stopped and grunted. "At least you aren't stuck with this man." She jabbed a thumb at Sebastian. Camellia had her hair pinned up at the back, wearing a white dress with feathers and sequins.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't act stupid...butler. You know very well what I said. Unless I am mistaken that your race is deaf." Camellia snapped. She was in a foul mood. Not only did she have to attend the viscount's party, but her escort is a demon. A. Fucking. Demon.

"My lady, those are not words of a lady." Sebastian smiled, forcefully. He was starting to get sick of Camellia's "witty remarks".

"Don't get cheeky with me, demon." She pulled on his ear.

"That is not the case right now..."

Madame Red and Wendeline had their eyes turned into stars and Lau was grinning with amusement. The Earl was doing his best to hold in his laugh.

"They are like a real pair~" Madame Red sighed, romantically. Camellia let go of his ear and scooted away from as far as she could in the carriage. Which was only three centimetres away.

Ciel smirked as they got off. "Isn't the Duchess a funny one, Sebastian? A woman defying your charms? What next, you are going to settle down with a woman?"

"Young master, we have met her for only less than 24 hours." He was irritated and Ciel was delighted to see that. Sebastian frowned at him slightly before giving Camellia his elbow. Her face was in a tight grimace as she held onto his arm. Sebastian also forced his frown into an amused grin before leading her towards the entrance. She passed the guards her invitation and they bowed, letting her in. They waited for the others to come in. Ciel looked depressed and Wendeline was the exact opposite. She was giddy and excited.

"So? What next?" Camellia put a hand on her waist.

"Go and enjoy the party and let Ciel be alone with the Viscount." Madame Red said. Camellia sighed and they began talking on how to do so, as Madame Red, Lau, and Grell went to enjoy the party. Wendeline had insisted on staying with them, but got invited to a dance with a nice gentleman.

"I hope Elizabeth won't be here to see me like this." Ciel shuddered. The other two grinned at him. Coincidentally, they heard Elizabeth's voice talking to the other people. They began walking away and Ciel dashed into the and Camellia were stuck in the middle of the ballroom, nowhere to go. They saw the Earl reaching towards the Viscount and sighed in relief.

"Would you care for a dance, Miss?" A handsome man came over to Camellia. She was about to reject him when Sebastian looked down at him with his beady scarlet eyes.

"Sorry, but she is my fiancé." He wrapped one arm around Camellia's waist and the other held her hand. He ignored her yelp of protest. The man looked deflated and left, looking for another beauty.

"Men." Camellia rolled her eyes at the stranger who sadly floated away. She then pried Sebastian's hands away from her, giving him a look of disgust.

"Well, would you dance with me, my lady?" Sebastian smirked. Camellia scoffed but accepted his hand, noticing the other men who were ready to pounce on her. And they clearly, have not communicated with her for more than a millisecond. As Sebastian led her into a waltz, they saw that Ciel was going off somewhere else. They traded a glance and danced as they casually followed Ciel and the Viscount. The pair reached a set of doors and Camellia tried turning the knob, but it didn't work.

"He locked it." She whispered.

Sebastian chuckled. "Young master had gotten himself into trouble. We will have to wait for his orders."

"Of course you are taking this situation as a joke. Demons." She shook her head and took out her hairpin. The demon can wait however long he wants but she doesn't want to risk a possibly traumatic experience that Ciel could avoid. Sebastian arched his eyebrow and asked: "What are you doing?"

Camellia snorted."Don't worry about it." She used her hairpin and inserted it into the keyhole, attempting to pick it open. Sebastian watched with amazement as a noble woman in front of him, was picking a lock open. She heard a click and then pushed the door open. It was slightly jammed, so she resorted to her next step. Camellia lifted her skirts, slightly and began running towards the door. Then she spun for momentum and used her right leg to knock down the door. As she entered the room, followed by a very baffled demon, Camellia crouched down and saw a hole in the floor.

"They went down." She reported, dusting her hands. When she received no response, she looked back with puzzlement. "Sebastian?" She watched him take off his glove and his eyes began to glow.

"I beg your pardon again, milady." And he carried her and they appeared at a stage all of the sudden, pitch black. When the lights flickered on, everyone was knocked out. After the demon set down the Duchess, she glared at him and crouched down. She pulled out her hairpin again and bent and stretched it until she could pick the cage door open.

"The case is solved." The Earl announced after being helped by Camellia. The Duchess nodded in agreement, pinning her hair ornament back in place. "I hope we get to spend more time together, as acquaintances." The Earl smiled and curtsied.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Earl." Camellia checked her watch before nodding in polite. She smiled mockingingly at Sebastian, as well, before she left. After tonight's interactions, Sebastian could clearly see that the woman. Ciel returned her grin and turned back to Sebastian with a serious face. "You're late."

Sebastian kneeled on one knee. "I'm sorry Young Master."

"Duchess Camellia Diose is interesting. I might take interest into putting an investigation about her." Ciel smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

A little over a week went by and Camellia had been getting darker eyebags by each passing day. She had been unable to sleep peacefully after the party and it wasn't because of the uneasy gut feeling she had but because of haunting dreams she had been having. She would always end up in a chair which was in the middle of an endless sky. The sky would then crack and fall apart, which leaves her to sit in the middle of a void. Immediately, a man would materialize. His face was gorgeous and his bronze hair would glow slightly. He had red eyes and a mischievous grin is carved into his face.

"Hello Camellia." He grinned as he took a step closer. Camellia would menacingly lower her voice and warn him: "Stay out of my dream, Jacques."

"I'm not real, you're just imagining it. Memories create a living space for everything, including unwanted and dead people." Jacque laughed and walked towards her. "I died. For you. Remember?" He lifted a strand of her curls to his lips.

"Careful what you say and do. I won't hesitate to kill you again." Camellia snapped, unable to move except for turning her head. She also couldn't stop the small trembling in her arms.

"How cold. I even gave up my life for y-"

"Shut up." She hissed.

"..." Jacque frowned and reached for her throat, and also forcing her to look into his eyes. "I lost my life for you, even when you rejected me, even though I told you EVERYTHING humans would never know. And I hate how you drive us immortalities crazy. Your soul, your life, your radiance...I lost everything because of that. That's why...I want your soul." He whispered into her ear.

"So you wanted to haunt me as an illusion." Camellia stared at him with expressionless eyes. "You're just a figment of my imagination. Don't go inviting more demons into my life, I am over all of that." She lifted her knee, kicking him in the stomach. Jacque smirked and called out: "I won't be gone, and you know that. Hehe...things are changing Camellia, you should have accepted my help back then."

He began to dissipate as Camellia began to fall . She reached a hand upwards, praying that God will help her. She then heard laughter inside her and she lowered her hand. Who was she kidding? The only place for her now is Hell. And then she woke was shaking her and let go when she noticed Camellia restless sleep.

"Miss?"

Camellia got up, groaning as she rubbed her eyes. Wendeline put the tray on Camellia's lap and set the breakfast.

"Lately you have been moaning a lot in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"..." Camellia sipped her rose tea. Wendeline watched her intensely, waiting for an answer.

"Wendy...do you remember Jacques?" Camellia sighed, running her fingers through her messy hair. Wendeline tensed at the mention of the name before blinking in surprise. "The really efficient butler in our household that got murdered? Yes."

Camellia forked the strawberry cheesecake and put it into her mouth. "I've been having nightmares ever since...the party."

"Not that I think about it, Sebastian really gives off a similar vibe as Jacques. Dangerous, cunning, and attractive. "Camellia gave her a "Really? That's what's important to you?"look and Wendeline closed her mouth. She opened it again when she remembered something urgent. She pulled out a newspaper and gave it to the Duchess.

"Again?!" Camellia groaned, pushing her meal away from her due to her lack of appetite.

"Actually Miss, I think you might be interested." Wendeline took away the trays, teacups, and plates and replaced it with the newspaper. She turned to a page and Camellia's eyes widened. Then she sighed, rubbing her temples. "Miss?" Wendeline asked.

"I'm fine Wendy!" Camellia then patted her stomach. Her gut feeling was right. The Viscount could be...abnormally cunning at the wrong parts but she was ninety percent sure that he couldn't perform precise surgical actions. She felt sympathetic towards the young Earl but it can't be helped. Wendeline was confused but she kept quiet and helped her Miss dress. She put on a blue silk dress with ribbons on the hem. She pinned the brown curls in the back of the Duchess's head and she hooked two aquamarine earrings. The Duchess pulled on her gloves and took a blue fan. She walked to her office next door and told her maid not to disturb her. She pulled out a picture of Madame Red and Grell, studying it then burning it in the fireplace. She plopped down on her seat and started signing the paperwork.

After two hours, she was about to step out of her mansion with Wendeline when a butler bowed to her. "Duchess Camellia, my young master would like to meet with you. We'll treat you with the finest Phantomhive hospitality" Sebastian bowed.

Wendeline put her hands over her mouth to contain the sparkle of excitement in her eyes. A scene out of fairy tale. Maybe her Lady can become smitten with such a dashing fellow and finally get married! Oh the excitement.

"I can't refuse an audience with the Earl. I suppose I don't have anything else to do. And Wendy, rid your head of any unnecessary daydreams." Camellia accepted his hand to help her up the carriage, but not before coldly calculating his actions with her eyes. Sebastian peered into her purple eyes but before he was able to deduce anything about the woman, she abruptly looked away while muttering curses under her breath. Taken aback by her uncivilized language, he signalled the carriage to move. As they arrived, they saw a blonde gardener and...dead, broken trees.

"Waah! Sebastian! I'm so sorry." He ran up to the carriage. This time, Camellia refused Sebastian's outstretched hand and jumped down from the carriage. She marvelled at the very hellish like scenery and mocked the butler. "This is your finest Phantomhive hospitality? Mm. Is a funeral a theme you're into? Death? Despair? Ashes?"

"Finny..." Sebastian glowered, murderous aura was emitting from him, causing Finny to shrink and shudder, tears in the corner of his eyes. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples, debating whether or not he should show the guest in and around before he fixes the trees, or lead her to the guest room and just manage everything by himself

"Everyone makes mistakes, don't worry about it." She grinned at Finny and offered to help him up. Finny blushed and Sebastian had to drag him away. He came back soon with a refreshed smile. Sebastian opened the entrance and allowed the two girls in. They followed him up the polished stairs and down a hallway.

"This is where you shall wait. We have prepared the best food and on the most expensive china plates for your lunch." He opened the door for them, not looking in.

"That's an interesting way of displaying the meal." Camellia pointed. Sebastian turned to look and his smile disappeared. The table's tablecloth was hanging halfway, the china was smashed into pieces on the floor and the food was all on the floor. A maid with red hair was scrambling to clean it up, only to make a bigger mess.

"Ah Sebastian! I-I'm so sorry!" She stuttered. Her glasses were cracked and barely hanging on her face. Camellia glanced at the demon and was amused to see some steam escape the butler silently. She could feel his frustration a mile away.

"Mei Rin, show the guests to where the young master's office is while I clean this mess up." Sebastian gritted his teeth.

"Y-yes!" She then walked out of the room and towards Ciel's office, with the girls following her. They ran into a man who was covered in something black and his hair was turned into an afro.

"Sorry!" He apologized.

Camellia walked up to him, wiping a finger on his cheek. "Soot?" She questioned. This household seems to really enjoy burning down their surroundings. He blushed in embarrassment and stared down. "I beg your pardon for this unruly appearance. I blew up the oven by accident, my lady. And now I'm looking for Sebastian." Mei Rin pointed the direction of the dining room.

"Mr. Sebastian is down there, Bard."

"Ah, thanks Mei Rin." He walked to the dining hall. They finally reached the office and Mei Rin knocked on the door. Camellia sighed as she wondered how disorganized the Phantomhive household was. Witnessing the Earl's behaviour, she expected a more...efficient one. Or he just couldn't be bothered?

"Come in." Ciel's voice rang out. They walked in.

"Um...young master the guests are here."

"I thought they were waiting at the dining hall." He said in surprise.

"Ah, well..."

"Sebastian is not finished with the preparations." Camellia stepped in. Ciel narrowed his eyes at the news in disapproval. He is bothered by the lack of efficiency. Camellia was a little bit puzzled.

"Well Ciel, to pass the time, would you like to play chess?" She inquired. Ciel smirked. "That would be my pleasure. But do not go easy on me, it won't be child's play." He took out a chess board and the chess pieces, setting it on a wooden table.

"If you're the Earl, I'm sure nothing had been child's play." Camellia sat down on a seat opposite from Ciel. They began playing a really tight chess game, spending half an hour or so, until the winner was declared.

"Checkmate." Ciel knocked down Camellia's King.

Camellia laughed in a carefree way. Ciel was taken back by the laughter mainly because he was expecting a poised chuckle or like Lizzy, a giggle. The duchess didn't seem to mind laughing loudly and hiding it. "I've been defeated! Hahaha, the queen was right, I didn't expect such an amusing person before."

"I'm glad you're enjoying your stay." Ciel grinned. That's when Sebastian suddenly appeared. "Dinner is ready," he announced, appearing behind her. Camellia jumped slightly and glared at him. He only smiled and bowed unapologetically.

"This way my lady." He opened the door for her and she looked at him with disgust when his eyes glowed red. But what she didn't know was that his eyes glowed red because he smelled another demon's scent around her and he was intrigued but also slightly angered. Demons were territorial and anywhere near Sebastian and his possessions were off limits to others. Including the newly acquired chess piece Camellia. The possible presence of another demon could also take over Ciel, which then would cause Sebastian to destroy everything to get the Earl back. Camellia could feel the sensation of Sebastian staring at her from the back, even as she was eating lunch with Ciel, Madame Red, Lau, and Grell. Ciel didn't talk about the newspaper at all and all the conversation they had was just about how delicious the food was. After a few minutes of silence, Camellia stood up. The atmosphere was too suffocating.

"Is a tour around the mansion available?" She asked with a dazzling smile.

"Sebastian." Ciel waved for his butler.

Sebastian suddenly appeared beside Camellia and bowed. She was about to protest but sighed in response and walked out of the dining room, leaving the others to dine in peace. Wendaline quietly raised her eyebrows, asking if she was needed to accompany them and Camellia nodded in desperation. They walked swiftly down the hallway, completely silent other than the soft click of Camellia's heels and Sebastian's taps from his boots.

Suddenly, he leaned closer to her ear and whispered: "You smell different."

"It's always nice to know that a dog is smelling around and sticking its nose into a person's valuable privacy. For your information, I prefer cats."

"Me? A dog?" Sebastian said in disgust. "Cats are the only creatures that I love."

"Not your beloved Ciel? What a surprise."

"Oh young master is just a prey...a very valuable one."

"Demons are such filthy and disgusting creatures." Camellia turned and walked down the stairs, heading for the garden.

"But I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian opened the door for her.

"Butlers to serve hell. I see that." Camellia examined the newly planted trees. Too fast for a human.

"But here I am, serving a human."

"I never said that all demons serve hell-" Camellia blurted out then covered her mouth. She began to sweat profusely before looking away.

Sebastian grinned at her mischievously. "Oh?"

Wendaline stood between them as she defensively raised her arms. "That's enough, Mr Sebastian."

"..." Sebastian grin became more sinister as he stared at Wendaline, realizing something. Something that he is suspicious that Camellia doesn't know about. Wendaline seemed to caught on and she stiffened.

"Don't worry about it Wendy. Ugh this is why I hate demons." Camellia muttered and stomped on Sebastian's feet. She huffed a little and headed back inside. Sebastian was again left in a mixture of feelings: irritation, amusement, and confusion. He was especially confused on how a mere human can make him feel unsure and unstable. Maybe it's the fact that she seems to know more than a regular human but he doesn't know why. He followed the Duchess around for the rest of the day, still thinking about the other demon's smell.

Very quickly, dinner came and passed, and everyone became more relaxed. Everyone changed into comfortable evening wear as they entertained themselves. Camellia began to play darts, something that she was decent at. Better than chess for sure. She invited the young Earl to join her but he kindly refused, know that the Duchess intentionally invited him to hopefully tease him on his loss. He read the newspaper and not much into it, he stood up abruptly. "What? Jack the Ripper is back?! But the viscount didn't do anything?"

Camellia only closed one eye and proceeded hitting bull's eye each time with a dart. Wendaline was at the side pouring her lady a new cup of tea.

"..."

"Ah you are too serious, Ciel! Come join me in a game of chess!" Madame Red patted a seat in front of her. Ciel smiled and sat down. Camellia on the other hand, yawned and stood. "Sorry, I have not been sleeping well lately. Excuse me, I am heading for my bedroom." She headed for the guest suite and was followed by Wendeline after she had curtsied.

Camellia flopped and sunk into the very soft bed.

Wendeline sighed and tucked her miss in properly. "You will catch a cold, Miss."

Camellia mumbled a thanks and fell asleep immediately. Wendeline smiled and went to bed too, quickly asleep. Camellia wasn't able to start dreaming yet so when she woke up and saw Sebastian, she groaned. "Leave me alone Jacques. Even if you go for a more realistic setting I'm still not going to go mad."

She turned to the other side of the bad. Ciel and Sebastian glanced at each other before proceeding to wake up the Duchess. Sebastian shakes her harder, causing her to sit up in irritation. "I would much rather you continue with your weird paralysis than turn this into a realistic situation where you don't let me sleep. Look at my skin you bloody bastard! It's awful-" She snapped and then faltered when she saw Ciel and Sebastian's face.

"Oh...Jesus Christ." She cursed under her breath.

"Good morning to you too, Camellia. We have important business. We're going to catch the culprit today." Ciel said seriously, and kindly enough to ignore her strange behaviour.

"And? What do you need me for?" Camellia said, sleepily.

"Because you are a fellow inspector."

"..."

"..."

"Right. I apologize. Allow me to get ready and I'll meet you soon."

"You will be wearing commoner clothes to blend in." Sebastian stepped up, and passed the clothes to a groggy looking Wendaline. Wendaline nodded in thanks as she showed them out of the door and closed it.

"Don't come with us later, Wendy." Wendaline froze and she looked up, confusion and fear filling her eyes. Camellia sighed and pulled away from her maid, helping herself butting up and tie a tie. She flipped her own collar and tied her own hair up. "I don't think that a lot of people is good. Besides, you're way too prim and proper to act like a commoner. What I'm saying is it'll be dangerous for you. I can take care of myself for an evening." She folded up her sleeves and put on her cap. Wendaline wanted to protest but she can't ignore a direct order. "...yes, my lady."

"Good." Camellia then left the room.


End file.
